I Wish I Was the Rain
by Lemony Apple
Summary: Emma is a reporter at a big shot Newspaper. Craig is a manager for an extremely popular band called EmaginE. And when Emma gets a call from her boss telling her she has to interview the manager, she was never expecting a trip down Memory Lane. Cremma. rr
1. One

I Wish I Was the Rain

By Lemony Apple_Don't you wish that you could live outside the insane_

_Don't you ever wish for a free reign_

_'Cause it can fall as hard as it wants to_

_Gingerly drip down a lover's face_

_Cry for hours and weeks on end_

_And never feel a bit out of place_

_And it can feed a field, put out a fire_

_And never feel the pain_

_I wish I were the rain_

Shedaisy  
(Please don't sue me and/or shut down my account. I LOVE YOU, FF Net!)

**Chapter 1

* * *

I, Emma Nelson, am Twenty-seven years old. Even though I am finished with College, High School, Middle School, Elementary School, and Preschool, I still have the tendency to act like a little school girl.**

I still believed in true love, and love at first sight. I still watched _Spongebob Squarepants_ and _My So-Called Life_. I relished in romance books, and in a blue moon, I watched _Sex in the City_.

I believed myself incorrigible, and maybe that's why I didn't fair to well with the male population.

"Ms Nelson," Stephanie, my secretary, said nervously. I looked up. "Sorry to disturb you... but there is a phone call for you. Oh, and Mr. Alband wanted you to go check out the band and their manager he talked about from yesterday. He said you'd remember."

I nodded. I didn't want to go talk to the band. EmaginE was one of the hottest bands ever... and I had absolutely no desire to talk to them. I really wanted to get 'The Ways to Stop the Ozone from Depleting Entirely' for the next issue of _The Daily Voice_, our newspaper.

"Okay, thanks Steph." She left quickly, and I picked up the phone. "Emma Nelson speaking."

"Hey, Emma!" A happy male voice said. Who was this? I paused for a second. Then it hit me...

"Craig!"

"Yeah, it's me! When I heard you were at the _Daily Voice_, we booked the interview with you."

He couldn't be...

"You don't work for EmaginE, do you?"

"Well, I'm not their roadie... I represent them, I'm their manager."

Woah, I didn't expect Craig Manning to be the Manager of EmaginE. I leaned on my arms, and switched the phone from my left hand to my right, twisting the cord around my finger. "Craig Manning, Manager. I like that. So... since I've been assigned to do the interview for EmaginE, I guess I'd be interviewing you, right? What time and what place would be fine with you?"

"How about... Degrassi Street? Seven O' Clock? We can grab a bite to eat."

"Sure," I said, grabbing my palm pilot and jotting it down. "Degrassi Street, huh? Strolling down Memory Lane, eh, Craig?"

"Yes, yes I am. See you at Seven then."

"See you." I hung up after I heard him click the phone down on the receiver on his end, then I stuck my head out of my office. "Stephanie!"

It startled her. She jumped up a mile off of her swirly computer chair. "Y- yes?"

"Cancel my appointments after Five Thirty."

"Uh...okay." She said, nervously.

I nodded, smiled, and then slammed the door. A photo of Manny and myself in Niagara Falls fell, and the glass shattered.

I picked up one of the big pieces, and it cut my finger. Blood dripped on to the shard. Crap. Seven years bad luck. I stuck my finger in my mouth, throwing the piece of glass into the trash.

I checked my hair one more time, in the hubcaps of one of the cars parked on the red curb, and leaning against the Degrassi Street sign.

"Hey, Emma." I turned around. It was Craig. He was much taller, but he still had his curly, curly hair... and the goofy smile... and the usual camera around his neck... and... Oh God! What was I doing!

"Hey Craig," I said, shyly.

"Want to get some Italian?"

"Love to. I know a little place around the corner..."

End of Chapter One.

Authors Note:

I just LOVE Craig... That's all I have to say.

Review Song!

Craig enters, looking very hot.

Craig:

Come on guys

Why don't we review the fic?

And all those chapters!

I'm read the bit

And tell you how it is

And all those reviews!

If you review,

Lemony'll give you stuff

Like marshmallows

or my worn socks!

It's just a measly review

and you'll get karma

When you

Re

view!


	2. Two

I Wish I was The Rain  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
"Want to get some Italian?" he said, and he raked a hand through his curly black hair.  
  
"Love to. I know a little place around the corner..." I said, and started walking, him right beside me. "You still take photos? I thought you wanted to be a photographer."  
  
"Well, it was more of a hobby than a profession. I still do take pictures sometimes, but I don't want to lose the fun I have with it." And, just as he said it, took up the camera and snapped a picture with a little girl hugging her Mother's legs. "But... I think I like managing better anyway." Craig smiled down at me. I was tall, but he was at least a head taller than me. Amazing.  
  
"Are you still single?" he said, casually. "Or are you still on and offing with Sean?"  
  
"No," I said, smiling. "Sean and I are just friends now. But I do have a boyfriend... his name is Anthony. What about you?"  
  
"Oh, I have a fiancée. Do you remember Heather Sinclair?"  
  
_Heather Sinclair_? Please don't tell me... I thought everyone hated her!  
  
"Don't tell me Heather Sinclair is your fiancée."  
  
"Then I won't!" He chuckled, he was amused by my shock. "We've been going out for two years now, and I popped the question about... oh, three months ago."  
  
"Congratulations," I said, pulling open the door to Fazoli's. "I hope you two will be very happy together."  
  
"Thanks, I'm sure we will be."  
  
It was hard to say anything; we hadn't talked since my senior year of High School. But this unexplainable pang of jealousy coursed through my brain when he said that he was engaged.  
  
Craig had snuck me into an eighth grade dance when I was only in seventh. Craig who snuck out of school with me to find my biological father. Craig who danced with me at Joey's wedding a long time ago. Craig who's Angela's step-brother. _Craig, Craig, Craig_.  
  
And this was all very new to me, and I hated it. Things with Anthony Prewitt, (my boyfriend) were finally picking up. He asked me to come over this weekend. I sat down at the table the host seated us at.  
  
"...started?" Craig finished. I snapped out of my reverie.  
  
"Sorry. Daydreaming. I do that a lot lately. What were you saying?"  
  
"I asked if you wanted to get started."  
  
Started? With what? Oh, the interview. I dug around my pockets and pulled out a pen and...  
  
"Crap! I forgot my Legal Pad!"  
  
"It's okay. Just use a napkin, they're just paper." He handed one to me, then in a quick, fluid motion, he took up the camera, fiddled with it, and then took a picture of my hand with the pen. I sat there, dazed.  
  
"Right."  
  
..  
  
I arrived back at _The Daily Voice_ after dinner with Craig. Anthony was leaning against my office door. Did he _always_ lean like that? He was so overbearing.  
  
"Hey, Emmy," He simpered. I smiled, weakly. I hated his nicknames.  
  
"Hey," I said, walking in my office, and leaving the door open for Anthony. I silently hoped I that he wouldn't follow. He did. "I finished the interview for Mr. Alband. You didn't tell me that Craig Manning was the manager for EmaginE."  
  
"I didn't think it would matter." He said, picking up the Niagara Falls picture. I pressed the napkin I'd written the interview on into his hand. "Great. Since you know the manager, maybe you can secure more interviews for us."  
  
I had planned to meet him with Heather Sinclair tomorrow at Degrassi Street. The original plan was to bring Anthony along, but if he was going to act like this to Craig, I would refuse to bring him. I decided not to mention it.  
  
"Craig is my friend. I won't use his popularity and position to further my own career."  
  
"You need some ambition."  
  
Just what the doctor ordered. I raced out of the office.  
  
I want to be alone.  
  
..  
  
A/N:  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews! =3  
  
Sorry to piss you off with the songs! The title song was to stress the mood, and the review song was to guilt trip you into reviewing. (By the way, I forgot to add in the melody, but it was 'All That Jazz' from Chicago) I'm not going to be doing them much.  
  
hands out Craig posters to all who reviewed 


	3. Three

I Wish I was The Rain  
  
Chapter Three  
  
By Lemony Apple

* * *

My cell phone rang, to the tune of _Sex of the City_'s theme. I flipped the lid up, impatiently. Someone BETTER not complain to me about their crappy life.

"Emma Nelson, speaking.""Manny speaking. Emma, you sound so...so... serious.""That's what I aim for, Manny," I said, I guess I snapped, because she does this cluck thing with her tongue when she's annoyed. "To be serious.""I've been trying to call you all morning," Manny said, her voice oddly sharp. "Where the hell were you?""I had to interview someone for _The Voice_.""Really? Who was it?""Guess."

"JT? Toby?" JT was now one of the star players in basketball. Toby was a computer programmer.

"Nope. It was Craig!""Craig!" She said, her voice a little undecipherable. "That's impossible.""No, it isn't. I interviewed him, and had dinner with him."  
  
"Is he still single?"  
  
"No, he's engaged! To _Heather Sinclair_, of all people. Can you believe it?"

"Heather Sinclair, hum?" Manny was being very strange. I looked around for a Taxi. Finally, I spotted some.

"Taxi!" I yelled, waving my cell phone around, it's glowing 'Welcome!' display catching the eyes of a few passersby. "TAXI! Oh, God!" None were stopping.

"Emma? Emma are you still here? Are you alright?" Her voice was almost indecipherable over the honking of horns, my screams for a taxi, and a few crying babies. I pulled my arm out of the air and cradled the phone beneath my ear as a taxi rolled up.

"Manny, I'm very sorry, but I have to go home. I'll call you back as soon as I can. See you." I hung up, opened the door, and threw myself into the taxi.  
  
.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find the horror that I had slept in, and today was the day that I was to meet Heather Sinclair and Craig down at Degrassi Street. As I was lacing up my shoes, I tried to figure out an excuse that would work for why Anthony was absent.

Okay... I could say he's sick. What would he be sick with? He could be working. YES! That's it, he's working. What could he be working on? A Restaurant Review! Yes!

I finally arrived there, just a few minutes late. There Craig was, he was talking to a pretty girl, who was leaning against the street sign. That must have been Heather.

"Hey, Emma!" Craig called. Heather straightened up. She dyed her hair- it was red now. And she had gotten contacts, replacing her glasses. Was that... oh my God. She was actually wearing a _'Michalchuk and Santos'_ piece... Paige and Manny's designer outfits. Wow... _That_ was a change. Heather waved. I walked up to them.

"Emma, it's so nice to see you again," she said, sweetly. "When Craig told me that you were interviewing him," –she gave Craig's arm a squeeze. Craig looked embarrassed. "I couldn't wait to see you again! I'm so happy to see you again." She seemed to be truly happy to see me. I suddenly felt so embarrassed about my conduct around her when I was in High School.

"It's nice to see you again, Heather!" I said, pleasantly.

* * *

The meeting was very enjoyable. I was so happy! But I could have sworn that somewhere around Fazoli's and Bender's, a camera took a picture of me. Then again, I was probably dreaming it.


	4. Four

I Wish I Was The Rain.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
_Author's Note_: Thank you all for reviewing! How sweet!  
  
Sorry for me slipping up about my tenses. I will try better to be more consistent. bows Thank you for being supportive, I won't let you all down!  
  
Okay... so I've been trying to make all the chapters longer. So far I've failed. Grr, and the story won't space right! Double grr. Sorry, had to vent anger.  
  
Now here's chapter four. Read and review, and you might get Craig's worn socks! (:  
  
Chapter 4  
  
_Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep...  
_  
My alarm clock. I slammed my fist on it, and it gave a pathetic beep before silencing itself. I slowly raised myself out of bed, and basically dragged myself to the kitchenette. Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Emma," Craig's voice said, with out me even saying 'hello'. "I need to ask you something, it's very important."  
  
"What is it?" I said, fiddling around with the coffee maker.  
  
"Will you model for me? I mean for my photography. I really want to sell some pictures, and I think you'd be a good model. I'd pay you, too, if you wanted me too... I-"  
  
Model?  
  
"Craig," I said, stopping him from babbling. "I'd model for you, sure, as long as I can get some work done. Does Heather know that I'll be modeling for you?"  
  
"Yes, she does. Thank you so much, I think that we should start today. Can you come by my office? Around Twelve O'clock? Okay, great, see you later." He hung up the phone before I could even retort. I looked at the receiver like it was the strangest thing in the world, then hung it up.  
  
.

* * *

I came around his office at 12:10 (I had gotten lost in the building, it was terribly large.) I burst into Craig's office, at a run. He stood up from his desk, alarmed.  
  
"Emma!"  
  
"Sorry, I got lost," I panted. Then I looked around his office. So many paintings... Dali, Picasso's 'The Old Guitarist' was above his desk. There was even Georgia O'Keefe's painting of a Red Canna was even present. It was a huge contrast.  
  
"Okay, so here's what I thought we'd do. You'd just walk around town and do what you want, and pretend that I'm not here."  
  
"That seems awfully boring."  
  
"Heh, trust me, it'll be fun."  
  
"It better be." Craig took my hand and led me out to the park. When we got there, he positioned me next to a tree.  
  
"Now, just act normal."  
  
This proved to be very hard to do. I proved to not to be a very good model, because I kept being self conscious, and subconsciously smoothing my hair every so often.  
  
Craig got some good shots in, like he took a good shot of me at the bird bath, giving some bread to the robins. He also took a picture of me pointing out the nearest candy store to a seven year old child, and the boy hugging me after I pointed it out to him. He also took a picture of the wind blowing through my hair.  
  
"Sorry I wasn't a very good model for you," I said, after Craig announced that he had run out of film.  
  
"Nah, you were great!" he said, cheerfully. "You just need to relax more. Okay?"  
  
I nodded, and smiled. When we reached to the end of the park, he asked if he could walk me to my door. I allowed him to, cheerfully.  
  
When we reached to my apartment, I unlocked it, my hand was on the doorknob, and I was all set to say, 'Well see you later,' when Craig all of a sudden said "Emma," in this husky tone that Sean used to do around me. Then he bent down and kissed me.  
  
The kiss was soft, passionate, and like nothing I had ever experienced. It was both profound and simple. It startled me.  
  
"_Craig,"_ I said, a little scared at the kiss, and scared at the thought that I had never been kissed like that before, and I desperately wanted to be kissed again. "Craig,"  
  
He suddenly came about his senses. "Emma, I'm sorry. I can't believe I did that. I mean, you're with Anthony, and... Heather... well, gotta go, bye." He strode off without a parting from me.  
  
I stood in that same spot, standing on my tiptoes for quite a while before realizing that I looked stupid and going into my apartment. 


	5. Five

_I Wish I Was the Rain  
  
Chapter Five_  
  
**Authors Note**: Okay, I would just like to say this: Ashley Kerwin. I hate her. Down with Ashley. Die, die, **die**.  
  
That is all I would like to say. Continue your regularly scheduled programming. Bigger note at the bottom.  
  
**Chapter Five  
**

* * *

A week later, after I sufficiently had awakened and dressed myself to head out for work, I found a note posted on my door. It was hand written in cursive. There were tear stains on it. It read this:  
  
_I can easily understand  
  
How you could easily take my man  
  
But you don't know what he means to me, Emma  
  
Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma  
  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
  
Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma_  
  
_Please don't take him just because you can_  
  
It was a clip of the Dolly Parton Song, '**Jolene**', easily clipped and made to fit for me. I had the horrible feeling that Heather had tacked this to my door. I felt full of guilt. Heather had been nothing but kind to me, and I had thrown it back to her face.  
  
"M-miss Nelson," Stephanie squeaked out as I passed her desk. The woman was afraid of me for some reason. Why? I had no idea. "Miss Manuella Santos told me to tell you to..." She looked at the paper. "To 'Die you backstabbing bitch.' Should I curse her out back?"  
  
"No, that's not necessary, Stephanie." I sighed. What did I do now? "I'd like to ask her why she's mad at me before the cursing commences."  
  
She nodded, gave a quick bow for some reason, and scuttled out. What the hell was wrong with that woman?  
  
I shook my head.

* * *

I walked over to Coffee Canada, the local coffee shop. I had gone there recently of late, and this guy was always there, staring at me while I drank my Cappuccino. I had broken up with Anthony yesterday, and I hadn't told Manny, and for the look of it, I wouldn't be able to Talk with anyone so I could vent my feelings.  
  
I ordered my usual White Mocha Cappuccino, and drank it peacefully with a molasses cookie. There he was again, the blue eyed man with black hair, he was staring at me like always. Only this time he did something new. He actually came up to me and started up a conversation.  
  
"Hey, I haven't seen you around here in a while," he said, and I smiled weakly.  
  
"I've been busy." I said.  
  
He held up the picture Craig took of the little boy hugging my knees from a week ago. It was titled 'A Mother's Love'. "Is this you? The famous new model for Craig Manning? Emma Nelson, eh?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Emma Nelson. Craig is a friend of mine from High School. I'm just modeling for him to help him out. It's only for a little bit..."  
  
"I think it looks great! Besides, look at the way Craig captured the sky, it looks a bit like the love you show in the hug to the kid is reflected in the sky."  
  
I looked at it carefully.  
  
"Yes, it does. I've never thought of it that way!" I said, surprised.  
  
"Let me introduce myself, I'm Dan Cory." He said, smiling sheepishly. "Can I have your phone number?"  
  
I obliged him.

* * *

The phone rang at exactly six o' clock. I had been waiting by the phone, and I snatched it up quickly.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Uh, hey, Emma," It was Craig. Damn, I thought it would be Dan Cory.  
  
"Oh, hey, Craig." I said. I guess my voice was dripping with disappointment.  
  
"Is something wrong?" His voice said. He was worried. How sweet.  
  
"No, I just was waiting for this guy to call..."  
  
"You interested in him or something?"  
  
"Well... a bit."  
  
"_Oh_." Was...was he _jealous_? "Well, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to do another modeling session for tomorrow."  
  
"Sure, sounds great."  
  
"Great, bye bye, see you later." He hung up so fast, and with a snap that I looked at the receiver, puzzled, for a full thirty seconds before I set it to rest.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**   
  
Okay, so how did everyone like it?  
  
Okay, so I just wanted to say, that Emma has been put on hold until further notice, because I have serious Writer's block. That, and I like this story 110% better.  
  
Oh, and I'm thinking about doing a You/Craig story. That's right, You and Craiggykins! What do you think?  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
=hands out treats with Craig's face on it=


	6. Six

I wish I was the Rain  
  
Chapter Six  
  
**IluvJack**: Manny, why did you tell Stephanie how I was a heartless bitch?  
  
**Ihppn2beadesignr2**: Because you kissed Craig! Emma, how could you?  
  
**IluvJack**: Who told you I kissed Craig?  
  
**Ihppn2beadesignr2**: I saw you myself! I was going to return Charlie to you, and I SAW you guys. There was even tongue. Don't tell me you didn't.  
  
(Charlie was the fern I lent to her for the runway.)  
  
**IluvJack**: Okay, we kissed. So what? You were over Craig back in freshman year in High school.  
  
**Ihppn2beadesignr2**: Who the hell told you that?  
  
And the world ended.  
  
.

* * *

"Hey, Emma!" Dan's happy voice rang through the phone.  
  
"Dan!" I said, pleased to hear his voice. "I'm so glad you called!"  
  
"Heh, I'm glad I called too!" He said, happily. "Listen, I was wondering. I was thinking about what you said about Genetically Modified Foods, and I was thinking, you know, maybe we could discuss it further, maybe tomorrow, over a cup of latte?"  
  
"Daniel Cory, are you asking me out?"  
  
"Well, look at that! I am."  
  
"Then I accept. And happily."  
  
"Great, I'll see you at Coffee Canada, then."  
  
I hung up the phone, with a soft click, did a little 'I just got a date!' dance in my socks, before I started singing 'How Lovely to Be a Woman'. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Emma? Emma? Is that...is that a dying raccoon?" Craig called through the door, with another knock, he entered. "Oh, I thought something was dying." He laughed very hard, and I punched him on the arm, before succumbing to laughter myself.  
  
"Well, ready to go?"  
  
I nodded yes.  
  
.

* * *

We went to the Zoo this time. I felt more relaxed in Craig's presence, and was able to perform more normally. He took a picture of me pointing to a penguin, up on top of the Lion Statue, and me blowing a kiss at him (he wasted five shots on me doing that). Myself getting refreshed at the mister that was coming out from a random light and a whole bunch that I guess I didn't see.  
  
"You want an ice cream?" Craig asked, finally. I nodded. "Great! Finally, I've been wanting Chocolate with sprinkles all day. Hold on, will you hold Baby for me?"  
  
"Baby?" I said, suspiciously. "You have a little Craiggy running around?"  
  
"Nah, Baby is," he held up his camera. "this awesome piece of artistry right here." He handed it to my waiting hands. "You can take a few pictures if you want." He gave me a short lesson on the workings of Baby.  
  
"So, what do you want me to get for you, vanilla? You seem Vanilla-y to me."  
  
"Swirl, please. With sprinkles," I said, laughing. "I hate vanilla." He put on a shocked face, and I took advantage of the situation by taking a little snippit on Baby.  
  
"Haha! Now I can sell it on Ebay!"  
  
He gave me a twisted smile, and went to go get the ice cream.  
  
When he came back, I took another picture on Baby, and we traded, my ice cream for his Baby.  
  
"So," he said, taking a big bite of his Chocolate-with-sprinkles in a chocolate dipped cone. "Who's this Dan guy?"  
  
"Dan?" I said, swirling my cup of sprinkles-and-swirl around in the Styrofoam cup before delivering the ice cream to my mouth. "Just this guy I met at Coffee Canada. We're going out tomorrow."  
  
"What, you mean, on a date?" he said, looking at the orangutans, which were looking right back at us, and one was licking its lips at me, and making farting noises with it's lips. Unfortunately, we were a little too close to the cage, and it grabbed my hair, and tugged, so my head was against the bars of the cage. I screamed, and dropped my swirl.  
  
"_Craig_!" I cried.  
  
In some fluid motion that I wasn't able to see, Craig made me release my hair. I rubbed my head, and pulled away fast from the admiring orangutan.  
  
"God _damn_ it!" I cried. I had never really been one to curse, but that HURT. In fact, I had tears in my eyes, but I brushed them away. I looked down at my hand.  
  
A big clump of hair was torn out by the roots.  
  
"Hey," he said, "it's alright," he said, hugging me. "Once, I got attacked by a zebra, I was working on a piece for extra money for National Geographic. It chased after me, and almost killed Baby." I laughed. "There we go, got you laughing."  
  
My hands went from his shoulders to his neck, then I stood on my tip toes, and waited, my eyes closed.  
  
"Emma," he said, kindly but slowly, and I became aware that he released me. "We can't," My eyes opened, and I blushed. "I love Heather... I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
I smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry. I guess we should get back to work."  
  
Which we did... but it wasn't with the same vigor that we had before. It wasn't until I got home after work, around five o'clock, that I realized that I still had my date with Dan.  
  
.

* * *

End of Chapter 6  
  
Okay, I just have to say that I'm going to be in West Virginia to be a camp councilor, so in the near future; there will be no updates for a month. However, I'll try to squeeze in Seven before I leave.  
  
Pray for my soul, people. I might be eaten by rabid hill billies! (Just playing, really!)  
  
Why do I hate Ashley Kerwin, eh? To that... I have no idea. Maybe it's cause I don't think she handled the whole Manny/Craig/Ashley thing well. I would have gotten over him, but you know, without the drama. I much prefer Emma and Liberty (I am most like Liberty :] ) 


	7. Seven

I Wish I Was The Rain  
  
Well, as of July 2, 2004, I began to write chapter seven. Since my aunt and uncle are primitive, they don't have internet. (They don't have a computer, either! I'm using my dad's laptop to type this baby up.) So about three days with no internet! W00t! Expect a long seventh chapter, my beloved readers.

Xoxo Lemony A.

* * *

Chapter Seven  
  
I checked for damage when I came home after the Zoo. Minimal damage, but I thought I would call on Mom and Snake tomorrow to make sure the stupid orangutan didn't stunt my hair's growth. I was so tired, I felt like just climbing into my bed like that.  
  
That's when I noticed that Charlie's pot had been smashed. Charlie's dehydrated body lay dead and cut up a few centimeters away. "Charlie," I gasped, and went to my poor fern. "Poor thing."  
  
I checked my messages, hitting the play button with my elbow, as I was throwing the remains of Charlie into the trash. Rest in peace, my poor fern.  
  
"Miss Nelson, I just called to say your twelve o'clock meeting was canceled and rescheduled for Thursday at the same time...ah, let me see... you had another message from Manuella Santos. She said that Charlie was returned to you..." Manny did that? Poor Charlie! Manny had some issues she had to work out. I clicked next. I didn't feel like listening to Stephanie at the minute.  
  
"Hey, Emma, it's Joey. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come see Angie in her recital. She's playing Odette. Oh, my little baby's all grown up! Ah, well, it's Wednesday at three. See you then," Click. Onto the next one, and I made a mental note to call back Joey and accept his offer.  
  
"Hey, Emma. It's Craig. I was just wondering if your head was okay. I had a nice time today, and I was thinking maybe we could have dinner together? Eh, tonight? Ah- I mean, we don't have to do it tonight, I mean, we just saw each other. You know what? Forget it. Bet you're sick of me right now, right? Well, talk to you later." Click.  
  
"Emma, it's Manny. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about Charlie. Lost my head there. I'm going out to go see Angela Manning's recital in Swan Lake. I heard she was playing Odette. It seemed Joey's really excited. You're going, right?" Click.  
  
I frowned slightly. Manny was being psycho lately, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to face her in that potentially harming situation.  
  
But I was going to see Angie dance, and that was that. I'd also see Craig, and it would be a chance to see him and ask him what was going on with that message. I finally opened a bottle of Pink Lemonade Snapple and sat down in front of my laptop. I opened up Microsoft Word.  
  
Now... what to write? I had batted around the idea of myself writing a novel, but I had never truly gotten into a good writing mood. I set the font to Courier New, I hated Times New Roman. Emptiness stared right back at me. I typed for a bit. The result was this:  
  
Miss Charlotte Caper always loved romance. She was the type to set up her friends...but she could never find a husband for herself.  
  
I was headed for a historical fiction. After a half an hour, I shut it down. I hadn't made much progress, and it was discouraging me.  
  
However, I did make a nice ACSII bunny that I was rather proud of.

* * *

.  
  
The next day, I got an IM from Angie.  
  
**EmaginEsnumba1fan**: Emma!

**IluvJack**: Angela!  
  
**EmaginEsnumba1fan**: I just aimed you to ask if you're coming to my ballet recital. Craig said you might be coming!  
  
**IluvJack**: Yes, I'm coming. I was going to call you're Dad very soon.  
  
**EmaginEsnumba1fan**: Excellent! You know, Emmes, Craig has been rather pensive lately.  
  
**IluvJack**: Really? What about?  
  
**EmaginEsnumba1fan**: No idea. I have a feeling that he's crumbling over pressure. I mean, he normally talks to me, you know? But ever since he started working at EmaginE's Anniversary Concert (3) he's just been really stressed out. I'm happy you're coming, he's always happy around you.  
  
**IluvJack**: Aw, thanks Angie. I'll be there, don't worry.  
  
.

* * *

Our date (Dan's and mine) went amiably well... but there was no laughter, no pleasure of what I had with Craig. I was looking forward to the ballet recital, instead of the next date with Dan.  
  
.

* * *

"Emma!" Angie's voice rang out. I looked over, and there she was, in her white Swan-Odette costume. "Emma, I'm so glad you came!" she ran over and hugged me. "Oh, Emmes, I can't do anything with my hair, please, please help me!"  
  
She dragged me behind stage and into her dressing room. "I'm so hapless with my hair... and since your hair is always perfect, I thought you would help me." She started to describe what she wanted. A bun with braids.  
  
I did it in less than two minutes, and then hurried back to my seat. "Emma!" Caitlin, Joey and Craig said, all in unison. I felt appreciated all of a sudden. People calling my name all over the place! I smiled shyly.  
  
"Emma, sit over here. Move it, Caitlin." Craig said, clearing the seat where Caitlin was sitting. "Hey, hey, watch it!" Caitlin said, obviously annoyed, but she was successfully shooed away.  
  
Craig smiled at me, and I smiled back. All of a sudden, the music started, and Angela/Odette danced on to the stage.  
  
.

* * *

Well, lookie here. I finished this entire chapter in one day. Heh, maybe I'll get eight done fast. BUT EXPECT NOTHING!!  
  
Oh, I just wanted to say... I don't really believe that WVians are hicks (in fact, WV is very beautiful.) My friend has seen Deliverance too many times... :]  
  
Xoxo Lemony  
  
REEEVIEEW. Or there will be a review song next chapter. ;) 


	8. Eight

Chapter Eight

* * *

I watched Ange dance around on stage, doing a pirouette here and there, and several turns. A little bit into the first Act I stopped thinking about Angie and started thinking about Dan and Craig.  
  
For some reason, Dan and Craig were in a boxing ring, swapping punches at each other. And whenever I stopped thinking about one, they would get hit in the face by the other. My thoughts went like this:  
  
I have fun with Dan. He is truly a nice person. Ouch! Boxer Craig took a bad right hook.  
  
Although, Craig makes me laugh… Dan never does. Boxer Craig gave Dan the old one two. I sighed heavily. That and that I always felt so warm inside when I talk to him. It had always been that way, ever since the first time I saw him at Joey's wedding and I felt so special when he asked me to dance. Special and extremely embarrassed… and then I remembered when he snuck myself and Manny into that silly Eighties Dance, back when I was going into ninth grade. How upset I was that he picked Manny instead of me.  
  
Why was I so upset? I brainstormed this in my head for a bit. I finally came up with the solution, and it hit me like a load of bricks.  
  
I was in love with Craig, and I was _always_ in love with him. Even when I was with Sean, I still loved Craig. It was the weirdest thing in the world, to discover that I was in love with Craig for more than Two thirds of my entire life.  
  
I looked over at real life Craig, who was watching Angie dance around attentively. He looked over and smiled at me. I smiled back quickly, then looked away. How can he affect me so much with just a simple smile?  
  
_Pull yourself together, Emma. Okay. So I'm in love with Craig, it's not the end of the world._ All I could think of was 'Faint Heart Never Won Fair Lady', and I kept thinking about it, over and over.  
  
Suddenly, it the end of Act one, and the lights turned on, burning my eyes, and I got up to go outside and grab a Dr Pepper, and Craig followed.  
  
"So, what would you like, I'll buy you a drink or something-" Craig started to say, but I cut him off.  
  
"Craig, I love you." I said. It was short and sweet. I didn't want to fool around with romance.  
  
"What?"

"I love you." I said, smiling, and trying not to cry. "I've loved you ever since I met you. Do you love me?"  
  
He took a long pause at this, and then I got scared.  
  
"Craig?"  
  
"I do." He said, quietly. "But I can't be with you, Emma. I have a commitment with Heather. I love Heather too."  
  
"No, no, no…" I said, instead of happy, I began to feel angry. How dare he do this to Heather and myself. "You think you are being kind to Heather, but you are just doing the same thing that you did to Ashley!" Craig went pale at this statement. "I love you! I want to be with you!" I stamped my foot on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry." Was all he said, and for some reason, his brown eyes were watering. My God, was I making him cry? I shook my head.  
  
"No, it's fine. It's stupid of me to bring it up. I'm sorry I made you doubt your love for Heather." I ran away quickly, just as Manny was walking up.  
  
"Em-?" She said, and I almost knocked her over as I was running away. I could hear them both calling after me, but I did not stop.

* * *

A/U: How's everybody doing? Okay, so you all are getting a song chapter for Nine… which is the last chappy before the Epilogue! Are you excited? =3 Because I'm such a nice person, I'm gunna let YOU guys choose which song it's gunna be out of these choices:  
  
_The Rose_ (Bette Midler)  
_Come What May_ (Nicole Kidman & Ewan McGregor)  
_Taking Over Me_ (Evanescence)  
  
And you can suggest songs too… but if I don't know the song, I'm afraid it won't be chosen! ): Oh, and just to let you know: Do _**NOT**_ ask for _'Your Song'_. I hate it.  
  
Lemony  
  
Oh, and since it was requested, here's a review song!  
  
Tune: Sparkling Diamonds (Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend) From Moulin Rouge  
  
Lemony:  
The Authors are glad to die for reviews  
A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
But reviews are a girl's best friend  
A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat, or help you feed your pussy cat.  
Men grow cold as girls grow old  
And we all lose our charms in the end  
But novelette or one shot  
The next chapter is gunna be pretty hot  
Reviews are a girl's best friend  
Cause we are living in a fictional world And I am a delusional girl!  
Ah Come and get me, readers  
Read it, Review it  
Talk to me, readers, tell me all about it!  
There may come a time when a lass needs inspiration  
But Reviews are a girl's best friend!  
There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer  
Thinks the fic's awful nice  
But get that review or else no dice  
Oooo… reviews are a girl's best  
Reviews are a girls best  
Reviews are a girls best friend!  
  
See you later, Readers! :D 


	9. Iris

I Wish I Was the Rain

_--This Chapter is to the Tune of 'Iris' sung by the Goo goo Dolls_.

Chapter Nine

* * *

It was a month later, after Angie's recital, that I stopped being so weepy and silly. Manny came to see me every day, calming down and saying it was okay.

Angie emailed me, saying shed talk to Craig for me, and 'stupid boy doesn't know who he really loves' but she also said how saddened she felt at me leaving at intermission.

I was working for my article for the 'Daily Voice' (How You Can Stop The Ozone From Depleting (continuing into pages 5, 6 and 7.) It was around Eleven thirty and it was raining.

I looked over at the photo of Manny and myself in Niagara Falls (which I mended with a totally new frame and a little bit of scotch tape.) I smiled, and then moved on- my eyes moved on to the picture of Craig I had stuck on my desk after our trip to the Zoo's pictures had been developed. It was the one I had threatened to sell on Ebay. I reminisced for a bit, sliding my fingers up and down the glass, then threw the picture and frame in the trashcan without standing up from my seat.

* * *

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

**Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

**And I don't wanna go home right now.**

* * *

I managed to scribble down a few words on the rainforest, when the phone rang. I gave an impatient noise and threw my pen down. I grabbed the receiver and put it to my ear right at the third ring. "Hello?"

"Emma! I finally found you." It was Craig's voice. I was about to hang up on him when he said "Please, don't hang up on me, listen to what I have to say."

"You have two minutes." I said, glancing at my watch. **11:35.** I was hanging up, like it or not.

"Okay, well then, I'll talk fast. Heather and I broke up."

"What?" I said, trying not to have a coronary.

"She broke up with me. She knew I was miserable, and she fell in love with someone else." There was a gulping sound on the other line. "Please let me come over to the Voice. Emma, please." His voice was pleading with me.

I could make him sweat a bit. But he was pleading. "I don't know, Craig." I was smiling. "You hurt me pretty bad."

"_Please_, Emma."

"Okay." I said.

I rushed down fifteen floors and out the door, and straight into Craig's arms.

"I was calling from a pay phone." He murmured into my hair, but then he pulled away, and took a step back, away from me. "Emma, I'm sorry I treated you badly... I thought breaking the engagement with Heather would be cruel, but then I realized that I was making all three of us miserable."

And then I realized that we were sopping wet, but we both didn't care. He stepped toward me, and grabbed my arms. "Emma, I'm sorry that I hurt you, I just wanted to say that I love you more than life itself." He bent down and kiss me, his hands along my jawbone, and my arms around his neck.

* * *

**And all I can taste is this moment**

**All I can breathe is your life**

**And sooner or later it's over**

**I just don't wanna miss you tonight**

* * *

"Emma," he said, quietly. Was she shy? He was shy!

"I think I just figured out something." I said, and giggled. "You know when we went looking for my dad?"

"Yeah?" he said, extremely confused.

"I don't think I asked you because I thought you'd understand, I think it was because I was in love with you."

With that statement, he started laughing. "I accepted because I just wanted to be near you!"

And I don't want the world to see me

Because I don't think they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

"Manny won't be mad at you?" Craig asked, murmuring in my ear. I smiled.

"Didn't you hear?" I said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "She and Dan are together now!"

Craig sat dazed for a second, and I howled with laughter. "Woah, when did that happen?"

"Oh, about a week ago." He smiled goofily, and I kissed him softly.

"Hey," he said, just as soft as my kiss. "Do you want to come back to my place?"

* * *

**And you can't fight the tears that aren't coming**

**Or the moment of truth in you're lies**

**When everything feels like the movies**

**Yeah, you bleed just to know your alive**

* * *

"Yeah," I said, happily, yet I knew I was blushing... the first time a boy invited me to their place! I felt like a little girl all over again. But I remembered one more thing I had to do before I left. "Wait here a second."

I ran up fifteen floors yet again, and went to go look for my photograph. I passed Stephanie's abandoned desk and I stole a post it note. I got a pen out of her pen mug and wrote 'Remind me to give you a raise'. I drew a heart around the words and stuck it on the monitor of her computer.

I dashed in to my office and retrieved my picture of Craig that I had thrown in the trash. I lovingly traced my index finger over the silver frame, then placed it where it was before.

Then I threw myself out of the office and pelted myself down fifteen flights of stairs (occasionally I slid down the banister to save time) and ran right into Craig's drenched arms.

_"Okay," I said, (not even panting!) "Let's go."_

* * *

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am**

* * *

End of Chapter Nine!

Hello, Readers!! I wrote this as fast as I could...

I just want you to thank you SOO much for the FIFTY REVIEWS! I love you all sooo much! You should have heard me scream when I checked my email... oh you guys are the best!

Yes, I chose Iris...because no one VOTED! Hmm! :K So I had to choose for you guys! LOL!

Okay, so next chapter is the Epilogue. Please review, and then I'll put it up sooner!

(Oh, BTW... I loved WV, except my friends and I took a bike ride to the nearest General Store, and it about killed me. It was about a mile away!)

Love you all!

Lemony A.

(but Katie to you ;) )


	10. Ten

I Wish I Was the Rain

Chapter Ten

By Lemony Apple

* * *

Three months later and it was Christmas. It was amazing how much time flew after that day. It was like I fastened the clocks to go double fast.

I had just finished getting the mail from the post box and I threw them on the counter. Craig walked by me and said, "Hey, Emma, I forgot to tell you."

I smiled and asked what he forgot. "Joey and Caitlin invited us to come over for Christmas. I said yes." He looked sheepish. "I hope you didn't make other plans for us."

"No." I said, pinching his arm. "But you got lucky. Mom would have wanted us to come over if she wasn't vacationing with Snake in LA."

"Ah! Okay! Okay, Uncle!" He moved away from my grip, yelling. I laughed and chased after him.

* * *

Christmas Eve approached soon after, and Craig and I helped decorate the tree at Liberty and JT's. JT had just finished stringing up the lights on the tree, Liberty and I were hanging up all the ornaments, and Craig, on the other hand, was trying desperately not to knock over the entire tree by putting the angel on the top. "Careful!" Liberty and I said at the same time, after Craig almost tipped the tree over for the third time.

"I know, I know. Don't bite my head off." Craig mumbled. I smiled, Liberty grimaced, and JT gave a sharp '_hah_!'

"Look, I got the lights! Step back, Craig, I'll turn them on now." Craig climbed down the ladder and stepped back so we were standing next to each other. JT plugged in the lights, and the tree lit up.

Everyone gasped. "Oh it's lovely, JT!" Liberty said, and kissed him. Craig just put his arm around me.

JT boasted on how he thought he would NEVER get the lights up, but be sheer determination he succeeded. We all exchanged smiles on this while JT wasn't looking. Craig even made the insane sign.

"I saw that!" JT yelled at Craig. The man I loved just stuck out his tongue. I shook my head and headed into the kitchen with Liberty. The men were fighting good naturedly outside.

* * *

I was shuffling through Craig's sock drawer, tidying up (really!) when I noticed a blue velvet box. Looking around to make sure Craig wasn't around, I opened it. Really, I had moved in three months ago, so what was he hiding that he thought I couldn't find? Really!

It was a diamond ring. I gasped, smiled, and closed the box quickly, placing it back in the sock drawer.

* * *

"_Emma_," Craig whispered in my ear when we were at Joey's. "_Come upstairs to my room for a minute_." I nodded yes, thinking 'SCORE!' He led me up to his room.

He opened the door and pulled me inside. "No girl's been inside my room before. Well, if you don't count Angie and Caitlin." I smiled. His room was plastered with every kind of band picture that was ever imagined. There was Mest, the Strokes, the Byrds, Nightwish some were even autographed.

"Uh, I've never done this before" he cleared his throat and I looked at him. "But I love you Emma. Will you marry me?" He pulled out the velvet box that I had found in the sock drawer. He opened it, and there was the ring I had found in the sock drawer.

I had prepared for this moment. But I only said one word, "Yes."

He hugged me, and twirled me around the room, repeating "Yes!" over and over. Finally he grabbed Baby, which he had probably put on the desk earlier, and took a picture of the memorable moment.

And that's when I realized that our relationship was really all because of Baby. When I think about it now, in the present, it really is obvious. We drew so close because of the modeling sessions. So our love developed like a photograph, through a camera.

So when Craig took the picture, I had a whole new respect for the art of photography.

* * *

The end.

A/N:

cries Oh, touching! The end of my baby! ï 


End file.
